


Pokehero Steve McGarrett

by Markuse88



Series: Pokeheroes [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, Pokehero!Steve McGarrett, Pokeheroes, Pokeheroes!H50, Pokeheroes!Hawaii 5-0, Pokemon Trainer!Steve McGarrett, fantart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88
Summary: Next in the Pokehero Hawaii 5-0 Set. Steve McGarrett





	Pokehero Steve McGarrett

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/63416909@N02/39441170911/in/dateposted/)

 

Gallade. Gallade evolves from a Male Kirlia when exposed to a Dawn Stone. I chose Gallade not only for its interesting type set and powerful moves, if trained right it can learn some of the best psychic and fighting type moves, but because of its nature. It uses the sword like protrusions on its elbows to battle and when fighting to protect someone it is savage. It also has the ability to sense a foes thoughts so its moves are often first, fast, and fierce. To me this sounds a LOT like Steve.

Luxray. It’s canon that Steve is more of a cat person so I have given him two cat type Pokémon. The first of which is Luxray. I chose Luxray because of their determination and stealthy natures. Luxray learn some of the most power electric and dark type moves. Luxray’s eyes are so powerful they can see through solid walls to track their prey have been used to locate lost children. Luxray also use this ability when scouting area’s for danger. This is a Pokémon that Steve could make very strategic use of.

Torterra. The Continent Pokémon. Torterra are powerful Pokémon with Defense being one of their main stats. While it is incredibly strong , both in stat and moves, I chose it for a different reason. Torterra, being the large and protective Pokémon they are, often attract small Pokémon that will nest on its back/in the tree that grows there. Some Pokémon will spend their whole lives there. This puts me in mind of Steve SO much because of his tendency to, as Danny puts it, ‘collect broken toys’. I think it is safe to say Steve’s friends/team are a big bunch of misfits’ lol.

Feraligatr. One of my personal favorites. I chose Feraligatr mostly because it is determined and stubborn. Once it has an opponent in its powerful jaws it will not let go until it is defeated. Its powerful hind legs let it move extremely fast one the ground. I chose it also because, in the anime, Feraligatr have been shown to also enjoy sport and activity. I like to think that Feraligatr would accompany Steve on his morning swims. I see Totadile, (the first in the Feralgatr evolution line), would have been Steve’s starter Pokémon.  


Braviary. Some of the strongest of the Flying type Pokémon in terms of both moves and stats. I chose it mainly because of its protective nature. Braviary will fight tirelessly in defense of their friends, even when gravely injured. Braviary flocks also have an interesting Hierarchy in that those with the most scars are the most respected and at the top of the chain. Steve is much the same way in that he just doesn’t stop, even when he should, (Liver transplant, radiation poisoning, etc). S.E.A.Ls (and most branches of the armed forces really) have an official unofficial tradition of tattooing as a Ranking or Right of passage.

Pyroar. The second of the Cat themed Pokémon I gave Steve. Pyroar’s mane, male or female, is formed of constantly burning fur. While the males are the leaders of the pride and might be a better fit for Steve, I chose to give him a female as they are responsible to protecting the Prides cubs. Steve, while rocky with children in the beginning of the show, has grown to love children and get along very well with them. Look at how he treats and care’s for/about Grace, Charlie, Sarah, Joan, and Nahele. Steve may not be a father but he is very paternal. I see him as being the first that would kill in protection of these kids. Cases involving children have been shown to have an extreme impact on him. The episode where he found the album of the child murder/abuser with him breaking down in tears.


End file.
